Ultrasound imaging provides for relatively low cost medical and non-medical imaging without the risks associated with ionizing radiation, or the complications of MRI imaging. Improvements to ultrasound imaging techniques combined with improvements to client-server networking architecture may provide additional opportunities for the use of ultrasound imaging to solve imaging challenges.